Falling For You
by Kelly2727
Summary: Steve is with Catherine but is madly in love with Kono. Also Kono loves Steve but can't have him as he's with Catherine. What will happen if something happens to one of them? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I am back with another 50 fan fic. I really hope you enjoy it, not sure how long it will be but we shall see where it goes. Quick summary on it Steve is with Catherine but there's nothing for them as he's in love with Kono. Kono loves Steve but won't do anything about it as he's with Catherine. So what will happen? As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 1**

Steve lay in bed wide awake at 4am but this was nothing unusual for him for the past few weeks he's been awake for more hours through the night than he'd like to let on. Moving slightly he caught site of the figure lying next to him the dark hair, light colour skin, he would admit that he loved this person but the love was as a friend only. His love was for someone else a dark haired, tanned skinned officer who he just couldn't stop loving and wished that it was her lying next to him and not Catherine. Yeah that's right Steve McGarrett was in love Kono Kalakaua and there was nothing he could do about it for now. He pushed himself up off the bed and wondered down to the kitchen to make himself a coffee like he had done many times before but this was getting beyond a joke how can a Navy Seal go out and do the job that they've been trained to do but can't do anything about their love life. Sighing Steve made his way out onto the lanai to relax in the fresh breeze for an hour and then he would go on out for his morning swim and run, he started thinking about how he could go about letting Catherine down gently and then how he would go about asking Kono out but hell he didn't even know if she felt the same that was another thing he would have to see about. Steve rubbed his hand over his face before whispering out the words to Kono's face that was in his mind **"I love you". **He nearly jumped when he heard a voice speak behind him;

"**I love you too Steve" **Catherine said smiling from the door way before disappearing back inside probably to the bathroom Steve guessed.

"**Shit" **he said harshly to himself he must have said it out louder than he thought, how the hell was he supposed to do this, Catherine thought that those words were for her but they weren't, god why did his love life have to be so complicated. Downing the last of his coffee he decided that he would just start his morning routine earlier than usual and hopefully clear him mind a bit but he knew that he would have to sort this mess out and soon. As he took off for his run along the beach he knew the one person he could talk too about this without letting too much out and that person was Danny.

Little did Steve know that the person he was in love with was having the exact same dilemma.

Sitting on her front porch listening to the birds singing in the early hours of the morning Kono sat thinking about the one man she would never have and that was Steve McGarrett. How could she have been so stupid and fall in love with her boss? She wasn't sure when it happened but it probably all started way back to the very first day they met on the beach when they wanted her to go undercover, sure it was just an attraction thing back then but it's turned into something a lot more and she's not sure she'll ever be able to love someone else. Picking up a stone and throwing it across the front lawn in frustration she can't help but be jealous of Catherine she has the one thing that she can't have and that's the man she loves, she doesn't know much about Steve and Cath's relationship but whenever she sees them together they always look happy well Cath does more than Steve but it's always hard to read Steve's body language and expressions. Her mind wonders to his smile how just thinking about it makes her shiver even in the warmth of the early morning sun rise, his hands how they could do wonderful….she shakes her head suddenly to rid her of these thoughts. Standing up and making her way through the house to the back to get her surf board she knows she has to try and move on from Steve as there is no way she could have him and also he wouldn't feel that way about her anyway since he's with Catherine. Running to the ocean she made a mental note to call Maggie the next time she got a free moment at HQ as she had her own office anyway and no-one walks in without knocking first, right?

**So there is the first chapter of this story, I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer I just wanted to get it up on here just to give you all a sneak peak and an idea on the story. Hope you like it and chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed and placed alerts for my 50 story. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna, so on with chapter 2. Oh and I forgot to say in the summary that Lori isn't in this story.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 2**

Danny was grumpy, he had been woken up with his cell phone ringing at 5.45am and he didn't even need to check that the caller ID said Steve, so that was why he found himself not half an hour later pulling into the parking lot at HQ at this god awfully hour. With the tone of Steve's voice over the phone made Danny wonder if everything was ok with him, the fact that he said that it wasn't a case but that he was calling on a more personal matter had Danny worried about his friend. Getting out the elevator once arriving in the office he found Steve in the break room, back crouched over slightly with his head in his hands and elbows leaning on his knees, Danny knew that this could be a long conversation, sighing Danny cleared his throat to make his presence known and also so Steve wouldn't jump into Seal mode and pin him to the door or something but Steve didn't even lift his head not even when Danny sat across from him.

"**I'll not push you Steve but there must be something bothering you to be sitting like that and to call me here at this hour of the morning even with Catherine here" **Danny said as he heard Steve sigh at the mention of Catherine's name which made Danny curious a bit but like he said he wouldn't push so he just sat back and waited. It didn't take very long as only 5mins later Steve started to talk;

"**It trust you with nearly everything Danny and I trust you with what I'm going to tell you but you need to promise me that you won't tell a sole" **Steve said looking Danny straight in the eye letting him know that he was serious but Danny didn't even hesitate as he nodded in response; **"I'm in love with someone else, have been for a long time and I have no idea how to go about telling Catherine that what I feel for her is nothing but friendship" **Steve said throwing everyone out in the open between himself and Danny as he waited for Danny to say something. Danny was gobsmacked over the few years that he has known Steve he found out pretty quickly that Steve kept nearly all personal stuff to himself but here he was telling him and trusting him with the fact that he didn't love Catherine but in fact he was in love with someone else. It wasn't until Steve cleared his throat that Danny realised that he was waiting for a response;

"**I'm not going to ask who the other person is because even if I did you wouldn't tell me anyway, right?" **Danny asked and smirked slightly at Steve's nod **"Ok so I'm guessing that you asked me here for either advice or some help but I honestly don't know what to say as I have never been in a situation like this myself" **he said being completely honest as he had only ever loved Rachel and if he was going to be honest with himself then he was still in love with her now **"Does the person you love feel the same way back?" **Danny asked not wanting to pry too much but needed to know a bit more so he could at least help him, Steve shook his head;

"**I have no idea but I want to be able to try and find out before I call off everything with Cath. I can see my future with this other person Danny and if she feels the same well I'm going to take the chance and make a go of it" **he said sighing while rubbing a hand over his face. Danny smiled he never thought he would see the day when Steve would be willing to take a chance on a girl;

"**Well if it was me I would find out first if this person feels the same and if she does then go for it. I know you don't want to hurt Catherine but sometimes it's best to get it over with so she can move on as well as yourself" **Danny said before getting up to make some coffee as Steve just nodded his thanks, not one of them knew that someone had heard the whole conversation outside the door.

The morning for the 5 0 team had pasted by slowly with nothing but paperwork, Kono really wished that they had a case right now as it would stop her from daydreaming and letting her eyes wonder to Steve's office. She nearly jumped when someone knocked on her office door looking up she came face to face with the man she was just thinking about;

"**We're heading out for lunch, coming?" **Steve asked smiling wondering what she was daydreaming about when he knocked as he seen her jump, Kono smiled at him;

"**Nah I'm good here thanks, got a few phone calls to make" **she said thinking to herself that one phone call would be about him. Steve just nodded before turning and walking out but not before calling over his shoulder;

"**I'll bring you something back" **and just like that Kono could feel her heartbeat quicken. She waited until she was certain that the guys had left before she picked up the phone and dialled a number she had called so many times before, she only had to wait 3 rings before the other person spoke;

"**Hello" **the voice said happily at the other end, obviously having a better day than Kono.

"**Maggie I need to talk to you, can you speak for a few minutes?" **Kono asked her friend hoping she wasn't busy.

"**Hi yeah I'm free so what's up?" **Maggie asked but she had a feeling she knew what was coming. Kono sighed;

"**I don't know if I can do this anymore Maggie I think it's time that I try and move on" **Kono said sadly, she didn't have to tell Maggie what she was talking about as they had talked about nothing else for the past few weeks now;

"**What do you mean move on? Kono, I thought you were going to find out if Steve felt the same way you did?" **Maggie asked slightly confused as to why Kono was talking as if it was over before it had even begun;

"**I was going to yes but he seems happy with her and I don't want to break that up. I mean she's everything I can't be she's funny, beautiful and can get any information he needs for a case" **Kono said swallowing the lump that was in her throat just as Maggie's voice could be heard raising slightly;

"**Don't you dare sell yourself short Kono you hear me, you are everything Steve would want in a woman and I have only met Danny a few times but from what I can gather you're a mini McGarrett" **Maggie laughed which maybe Kono laugh along with her **"Just promise that you won't move on just yet as you never know he might feel the same" **Maggie said in a serious tone. Kono sat in silence for a few seconds thinking over what Maggie had just said;

"**Yeah he might feel the same way I do I just wish I knew but anyway can we talk about something else now please and not my complicated love life" **Kono chuckled out and just like that the matter was dropped as Maggie moved onto something that had happened at her work earlier that day.

While Kono was stuck in the conversation she never seen the figure standing at the side of her office, standing wide eyed at the conversation they had just heard they were going to get to the bottom of that conversation somehow.

**So there you have chapter 2 and again I'm sorry for the delay in getting this up but had a busy weekend and the weather here in the UK has been gorgeous nearly hitting 30 degrees for the past few days. But here it is and I hope you enjoy. So who overheard the Steve/Danny conversation and who heard the one sided conversation in Kono's office? Find out in chapter 3 which will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews, alerts and followers and as also thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. Wonder how chapter 3 will play out!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 3**

It was late into the day now, Danny and Chin were the only two in the office as Steve and Kono were away out following a lead which had come through regarding another case. As always Chin was calm and quiet whereas Danny was slightly distracted after overhearing the conversation Kono had in her office at lunch;

"**So any boyfriend on the go for Kono" **Danny asked out of the blue which caused Chin to look up at him with confusion written all over his face;

"**I wouldn't know, why something you're not telling me?" **he asked raising an eyebrow for extra point. Danny just acted out in mock surrender;

"**Hey I'm only asking just thought maybe she would have had someone or had her eye on someone" **Danny said trying to act normal but Chin could see right through him to which he just sorted at his answer;

"**Come on brah I know you better than that, so spill what aren't you telling me" **Chin said waiting for the next rambling session to begin but was shocked when Danny gave up easily;

"**I overheard her conversation on the phone earlier in the office, sounds like she's in love with someone but isn't sure if he feels the same and also this person is involved with someone else" **Danny sighed as he took a seat in the break room as Chin switched the kettle on. Chin spun to look at Danny like he had grown two heads;

"**What do you mean involved with someone else, I don't think my cousin would become second best to anyone" **Chin stated getting slightly annoyed at Danny's comment **"My cousin isn't daft enough to start an affair and you shouldn't have been ears dropping that's just rude" **he said trying to tease a little with his last comment. Danny looked shocked instead of laughing it off;

"**Ears dropping oh no I just happened to come by her office and heard the tail end of her conversation but I wasn't listening intentionally like you my friend when Steve and I were talking" **Danny stating lifting an eyebrow and pointing a finger at Chin, Chin's eyes widened slightly **"Oh I saw you alright but I just pretended that I didn't"** he said smiling at Chin, Chin just rolled his eyes in response and turned to sort the coffee.

Catherine walked into HQ with a huge smile on her face hoping to get Steve out of the office early so they could go and have an early dinner and hopefully a lovely evening together. She was happy that she was back here with him for another week before she had to leave again for work, she was hoping that in that time they would be able to talk about their future. She noticed that no-one from the team were in their offices so decided to head towards the break room when she heard someone shout that quickly made her stop to listen, the voice sounded like Chin;

"**Oh my god I can't believe I never seen it before but surely it can't be" **Chin practically shouted which made Danny choke on his coffee at the sudden sound;

"**Jesus what are you trying to do give me a heart attack or something" **Danny managed to say through clearing his throat after practically shocking in only the Danny style, Chin just rolled his eyes;

"**I'm actually surprised you didn't see it and you call yourself a detective, Steve loves Kono and Kono loves Steve" **Chin pointed out with a matter of fact which left Danny gobsmacked;

"**What! Where the heck did you get that idea from that's insane" **Danny said sitting down his coffee still shocked at what had just left Chin's mouth;

"**Oh come on haven't you seen the looks, the sneaky glances they do to each other when they think no-one is looking or when one of them is staring at the other etc. Plus Steve says he can't do anything about who he loves because he's with….." **but the rest of Chin's sentence was cut off by Danny;

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa how do you know that? I mean Steve only told me that this morning and I promised I wouldn't tell a soul and I haven't. So my dear friend have you been ears dropping" **Danny said with a smug look on his face as Chin's eyes widened at the mistake he had made and a mumbled _"shit" _that came out just confirm what Danny had said. That alone made Danny burst out laughing;

"**Shut up" **Chin said frustrated with himself as he let his head fall back onto the chair. Danny just laughed slightly again before the two of them decided that they would be watching both Kono and Steve more closely around each other from now on.

Catherine stood just outside the doorway with tears in her eyes, what she had just heard couldn't be true Steve just told her that morning that he loved her, sure he never said it too her face and it only came out in a whisper but it was meant for her, right? She quickly turned on her heel and fled the HQ she had to get that conversation out or her mind and just hope that Danny and Chin were wrong. Once thing she knew was that she would get to the bottom of it and there was no way she was losing Steve, she'd so anything to keep him.

Steve and Kono pulled up at the location they had been given for the so called lead for an older case they had worked on a few months back, the car ride had been quiet but comfortable nothing that wasn't usual for them anyway. Kono was lost in her thoughts thinking about her conversation with Maggie when Steve's voice made her jump slightly;

"**You okay, you seem far away there" **Steve asked and smiled genuinely at her, a smile that made Kono's heart speed up;

"**Yeah I'm good just thinking about a conversation I had earlier that's all" **she sighed looking away from him but turned when she felt his eyes still on her, he had one eyebrow raised waiting for her to continue **"I trust you Steve and what I say can't leave this truck" **she said seriously as Steve nodded in agreement **"I've fell in love with someone, in fact I have been in love with him for a long time but he's in a relationship with someone else and looks happy so I'm just trying to figure out what I want or need to do for the best" **she said sighing before jumping out of the truck leaving a speechless Steve behind. His mind was going a mile a minute had he lost her already? No, he couldn't think like that, noticing that Kono had already crossed the street he hurried out of the truck to catch up with her.

The lead they received turned out to be a dead end, as they left the shop; they had only managed to just cross the road when Steve suddenly stopped Kono in her tracks by pulling her wrist and turning her to face him;

"**You know what you said in the truck well I trust you too and I'm with Catherine and I don't know why because I am totally in love with someone else and I have no idea what to do or say for the best either" **and with that he took a step back and made a move to turn away to the driver's side. Kono stood there stunned at what Steve had just admitted, surely what he said wasn't true I mean he always looked happy and in love with Catherine. Steve noticed that Kono was still in the same spot he left her looking stunned, he wasn't ready to tell her that the person he loved was actually her but he was pleased that they had both come out and admit that there was someone else that they loved. Steve was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Kono take a step backwards but that backward step took her out onto the road a bit more and a moving car, he was suddenly in Seal mode moving faster than he as ever before he quickly grabbed Kono and pulled her out the way of the moving car as it swerved to miss her, Steve lost his footing and fell backwards onto the footpath and pulled Kono along with him, she landed on top of him with a grunt.

It took Kono a few seconds to realise that she was lying on top of Steve after he dragged her off the road, when she looked up into Steve's eyes she seen relief but anger at the same time, Steve quickly moved to get up and helped Kono up at the same time;

"**What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten yourself killed walking backwards out onto the road like that!" **Steve exploded as he started pacing on the sidewalk. Kono looked on at him confused for a second before her anger built up;

"**Well excuse me if my boss just told me a very personal matter about his relationship but he's in love with someone else! And let me remind you that you're the one who stopped me on the road" **Kono shouted out before she walked to the passenger door and slammed it closed behind her after she climbed in. Steve stared at her for a second before sighed and running a hand over his face, he loved her so much that he panicked when he seen that car coming but yet again he failed to tell her how he felt and that ended up with them arguing. Frustrated with himself he jumped into the driver's seat and took off towards HQ all the while wondering how he was going to make this right.

**So sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted but I've been making this most of this gorgeous weather here in the UK. But it's finally done and posted. Chapter 4 up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts it's much appreciated. Now on with the story, will anyone notice the tension between Steve & Kono since their fight and will Steve say sorry? Well read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 4**

Catherine knew that something was bothering Steve, since she overheard Danny and Chin's conversation a few days ago Steve had come home that night in an awful mood and had hardly spoke a word to her either. Catherine didn't want to push him but she needed to know what the hell was wrong with him and if maybe something had happened. She made her way through the house and found him sitting outside on the lani drinking coffee and already dressed for walking, she cleared her throat to make her presence known even though Steve probably knew she was already there;

"**Morning" **she spoke quietly too him expecting to hear a response back but all she got was a quick look and a small smile as he looked back out onto the ocean again. This wasn't going the way she hoped at all she didn't want to rush into it but if she wanted answers then it looked like she was going to have too just come out and ask instead of playing gently **"What the hell is wrong with you Steve!" **she suddenly snapped causing Steve to look at her with a raised eyebrow **"For the past few days you've been tense and look like someone has stolen your puppy or lost someone close to you" **At that comment she noticed Steve suddenly go stiff but quickly hid it but sighing and shaking his head **"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you"** she asked gently hiding the anger in her voice but instead of a reply all she got was a laugh.

"**Look it's nothing you can help with it's just a misunderstanding between me and Kono and it's something I will have sorted out by the end of the day" **he said as a matter of fact quickly getting to his feet ready to leave the house but missed the look of anger that passed over Catherine's face as he turned into the house

"**Steve…." **Catherine quickly called out but all she got was a mumble _"later" _as she heard the door close behind him.

You could cut the tension with a knife when it came down to Steve and Kono in HQ later that morning, Steve had come in with a look on his face which everyone knew to be the one when something was annoying or bugging him but as for Kono she just came in looking pissed off and hadn't spoken or looked in Steve's direction unless she had too. Danny and Chin were starting to get worried as they couldn't understand what had went wrong with their team members in the past few days but when they gave each other a look they both knew that they had to leave them to sort it out but they would get involved only if they have too.

Steve came out of his office and motioned for everyone to head to the smart table; they needed to go over evidence before the last case they just finished went to court. Once again Kono didn't even look in his direction just made herself busy at the table as she quickly pulled up the information they needed. Steve sighed he knew he needed to apologise and soon if he ever wanted a chance to be with Kono but that was looking harder to do at this moment in time. Before anyone got to open their mouths to say something the elevator pinged to announce the arrival of someone and that person was none other than Catherine, Steve quickly looked in the direction on Kono and noticed that her whole body went stiff but quickly turned her back on them.

"**Hi guys" **Catherine said smiling as she approached Steve to which she got a nod of the head from Danny and Chin and Kono gave her a small smile over her shoulder before turning back to the table to keep busy.

"**What are you doing here?" **Steve asked quickly not really wanting her around Kono after he told her about the misunderstanding between them. Catherine frowned and felt angry a bit as she didn't even get a _"hello" _or a kiss from Steve.

"**Well I've been thinking that maybe once I return after my next ship out that I should move into yours permanently, you know for us to take the next step and stuff" **she said not fazed in the slightest that the other members where standing there listening. Steve was shocked this is something he defiantly didn't want to happen; he wanted Kono to move in eventually but not Catherine. He quickly threw a look in Kono's direction and noticed the slump in her shoulders and the sadness in her eyes and that look along told Steve that he was the one she was talking about the other day in his truck and he gave her small smile. Before he even had a chance to say anything to Cath his phone starting ringing as he quickly picked up without looking at the caller ID;

"**McGarrett…ok we'll be right there" **Steve said before he hung up the phone and turning to his team **"That was the Governor we've got a new case, he said he'll meet us at the crime scene and tell us everything there so let's go" **he said and they all quickly made their way to the exit and Steve seemed to have forgotten all about Catherine being there as he went into Seal mode.

"**Steve…" **she shouted out but once again all she got was a mumbled _"later" _as he left HQ. Catherine was furious this wasn't the way she seen this going at all. Kono was now getting in the way as she spotted the small smile Steve gave her and that didn't sit well with her at all, she had to get Kono out the way.

Pulling up outside a house which they guessed to be the crime scene they saw the Governor standing talking to a couple which to Kono looked like the lady was crying her eyes out and holding a teddy, she felt her heart drop to her stomach as they approached having a sinking feeling that this was a kidnapping case. She jumped slightly as a hand squeezed her shoulder, turning she came face to face with Steve who gave her a small smile and walked past her heading for the Governor. That moment right there is one of the reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place.

"**So what have you got for us Governor?" **Steve asked once the couple had moved back into the house and the rest of the team came closer. The Governor sighed before giving them a weak smile;

"**7 year old girl was kidnapped from her bedroom through the night; parents didn't hear anything and the alarm had been disarmed. There's nothing against this family so the only thing I can think of is they've done this for money" **The Governor said keeping his voice low so only himself and the 5 0 team could hear. **"I'll be stumping up the ransom once the kidnappers call, what I need you all to do is stay here until the call and then take it from there. The kidnappers won't get hold of this money and the girl will come back alive" **And with that the Governor left the 5 0 team alone and headed back to his car.

Danny and Chin just shook their heads before entering the house to speak to the parents of the little girl, leave it up to the Governor to leave them with more questions than answers. Steve took this chance to speak with Kono as he quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him;

"**Look about the other day I'm sorry I overreacted and I shouldn't have. I had no right to speak to you the way I did and you had every right to yell at me. I just want us to forget about it and move on, your more than just a friend to me and I would never want to ruin that" **Steve said honestly still holding her wrist and looking straight into her eyes. Kono could tell that just by looking at him that he was being honest; she gave him her best smile before replying;

"**You're forgiven and I'm sorry too but you react like that again and I'll kick your ass" **she said with a mischievous glint in her eye as Steve laughed, he quickly put an arm over her shoulders before walking side by side into the house. Steve knew that he had to do something so he could be with Kono before it was too late. Danny and Chin stood off to the side in the house with huge smiles on their faces as it looked like they didn't need to give their friend's a helping hand in sorting out what had happened a few days ago.

Little did they know that someone had seen the whole exchange from across the street.

**And there is chapter 4, I really hope you enjoying. I wonder who was watching and will Catherine do anything about Kono. Is Kono about to be away from her Ahoa? Find out in the next chapter that will be up soon x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much to everyone that's reviewed, placed alerts and are following. I'm so happy that you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jean.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 5**

They had been at the house of the kidnapped girl for near 2 hours now and if anything they were all fed up of waiting but each kidnapping case is different so they would wait it out no matter how long it takes. Steve was leaning against the door frame of the livingroom watching his team mates, Danny was talking with the husband trying to keep him calm, Chin was busy making sure all the wires and equipment was working and Kono _"his Kono soon" _he thought was busy comforting the mother of the wee girl. Looking at her now he knew she would make a wonderful mother one day. Steve was pulled from his thoughts of Kono playing on the beach with a wee girl just like her with his mobile alerting him to a new text, looking at the caller ID he sighed in frustration that it was Catherine again. He knew he had to get this over with so sending her a quick reply saying to meet him in 15mins he motioned for Danny to come over;

"**The conversation we had the other day well I'm going to sort it out day, I'm ending it with Catherine so I'm heading out to meet her in 15mins so will you be ok here say for an hour?" **he asked Danny knowing what the answer would be before he even replied;

"**Sure we'll be fine and if anything comes up I'll text you" **Danny said before slapping him on the back and heading over to the husband once again, Steve stood watching him go and looked towards Kono once more before heading out to do the worst thing he's ever had to do personally.

Catherine sat in a booth at a café Steve suggested to meet at with a huge smile on her face, she loved the fact that she was getting some alone time with him even if it was only for coffee, she would take what she could and something that didn't involve Kono was a bonus. She noticed Steve walk in and her smile quickly faded as she seen the look of sadness and also nervousness across his face, something in her gut was telling her that this wasn't a relationship call.

Steve could see the smile fall from Catherine's face as he made his way towards her and took a seat opposite in the booth. He had no idea how to start a conversation like this so he waved down the waiter and ordered two coffees first to by him sometime. It didn't take long for waiter to come back and Catherine was getting fed up of waiting;

"**Look Steve you haven't said a word since you sat down and to be honest I'm getting fed up waiting so just say what it is you need to so we can get on with the rest of our day" **Catherine snapped much to Steve's annoyance as his head quickly lifted to look at her and he could see the anger building in her eyes, this sure wasn't going to go down well;

"**Look this thing between us, I've been thinking and I…." **but the rest of his confession was cut short by his mobile going off with a new text message, sighing he looked to see a message from Danny and quickly got to his feet; **"I need to go that was Danny and the kidnappers have been in touch with a meeting spot, can we finish this later?" **He asked as he really needed to get this done, Catherine just stood and grabbed her bag;

"**Yeah right I'm going with you and then we can finish this, at least that way if I'm there you won't wonder off" **and with that she pushed past him making her way out to his truck.

Steve pulled his truck up next to the beach as he quickly jumped out made his way down the side path, he seen the Governor leave the bag of money next to the bench before walking off in the opposite direction. Steve spotted Chin and Kono off to his right and Danny to his left; he had just put one foot in the sand when all hell broke loose. Quickly ducking behind a trash can he had no idea where the shots had come from or from who, he noticed Chin an Kono fire back so took a guess as to the shooter being behind him and quickly fired back which caused an all-out shoot-out between 5 0 and the perps.

Catherine sat in the truck and watched and a fight went down, she noticed that Steve kept looking to see where Kono was as well as fire his gun. Catherine was really getting fed up of this and was going to put a stop to it once and for all. She spotted something on the beach and a plan suddenly came to mind and a small smile on her lips came out.

Kono was running out of bullets and at this rate she wouldn't be able to protect herself and her team mates especially Steve, a shoot-out in the middle of the beach was not something she expected for this meeting to go down. A figure to her right caught her eye as she noticed the person make their way towards the bag of money, she noticed that the person had black hair but didn't get a chance to look for anything else helpful as more bullets came her way. She finally spotted the perp and took him down with one shot, quickly turning back to the were the bag was she noticed that the person was gone but the bag was still there _"odd" _she thought to herself before she noticed Steve emerge from his cover place and make his way towards her and Chin along with Danny it was only then she realised that the shooting had stopped.

"**Is everyone alright?" **Steve quickly asked as he got closer to them, his eyes never leaving Kono.

"**Of course brah, all in a day's work for us right" **Kono said lightening the mood which got everyone chuckling.

"**McGarrett" **the Governor called out which made them turn to see him walking towards them. **"I have no idea what happened here but all I know for sure is that we are no closer to getting the girl home and also some of the money is gone from the bag" **he said the anger evident in his voice.

"**What!" **all the team members shouted at once, how the hell did someone manage to get money with all the commotion going on around them?

"**That's right and we will find out who and why" **the Governor said before walking back up to the car park with a murderous look on his face.

Steve sighed and closed his eyes for a second he was hoping this case would be finished by now, he would be away from Catherine and probably finally admitting his feelings to Kono but once again work got in the way. Opening his eyes they landed on his truck and looked at the passenger side, Catherine was nowhere to be seen.

**And there is chapter 5, so why would someone steal only some of the money and where did Catherine go. Find you in chapter 6 which might be up tonight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone again who as reviewed and placed alert and as always huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna. Just a quick note, Kono's car will be mentioned at the start of this chapter. I have no idea what make it is so I'm just going with a BMW. So now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 6**

The 5 0 team has been called back to HQ by the Governor and also him telling them that everyone who was at the beach would be searched including their cars. Steve was furious there was no way someone on his team would steal money especially when a little girl's life was at stake. It had been over an hour since they arrived back at the office and you could feel the tension off everyone as they waited for the Governor to make his appearance. As if on cue the elevator doors opened and revealed the Governor and he didn't look happy at all, Steve thought he could see a bit of disappointment on his face too;

"**Which one of you owns the red BMW?" **he asked as he looked round them. Kono's heart began to quicken in pace, that was her car but why would he be interested in that;

"**Umm…that's my car Sir" **she said gently looking at Steve quickly before turning back to the Governor. Steve's gut was telling him that something was well off and that he wasn't going to like the answer;

"**Well Officer Kalakaua we found this in your car, care to explain how $5,000 dollars was in your car the exact same amount missing from the bag at the beach?" **the Governor said as he placed an evidence bag with the money in it on the table.

"**No fucking way, there is no way that Kono could have taken that money, did you forget that she was also involved in the shoot-out at the beach! And I know for a fact that she wouldn't either!" **Steve exploded on the Governor much to the shock of Danny, Chin and Kono.

"**Well I'm sorry Commander McGarrett but that was found in her car so I would like for her to explain how it got there and for you to keep your mouth shut" **the Governor replied not bothered by Steve's outburst at all. Steve however was still furious and had to turn away and start pacing before he did nothing that would probably cost him his job. Kono had no idea what was going on but she knew for a fact that she never took any money;

"**I have no idea how that money got there Governor but I can ensure you that I never took any money from that bag" **she said staring him straight in the eye hoping he would see the honesty in hers but his response made her heart sink;

"**I'm sorry I really want to believe you but the evidence says otherwise the money is marked the same as the money that was in the bag. As of now you are on suspension until further investigation so I need you to hand over your gun and badge" **he said gently, all anger gone from his voice and he held out his hand.

"**You can't think she has something to do with this!" **Danny yelled while throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"**She's being set up surely you can see that" **Chin pleaded there was no way another member of his family was going to get a bad name. The Governor sighed he should have known to have expected this;

"**I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be for now, now get back to work on the kidnapping case and Miss Kalakaua I suggest you go home" **and with that he left the HQ.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Kono rushed to her office and closed the door there was no way she was going to let the guys see her cry especially in front of them. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she was on suspension for something she didn't do and yet all the evidence points to her. She believed what Chin had said though she was being set up but now she would have to leave it to the guys to figure out whom and why. A smashing against the wall outside the office caused her to jump and look up to see what was going on.

Steve was furious and made Danny and Chin jump when he picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. There was no way in hell that he was going to let someone get away with this, Kono was being set up and he sure as hell was going to find out whom and why. There was no way the woman he loved more than anything was going to lose her job over some idiot.

"**Danny, Chin I want you both to continue work on the kidnapping case for now but also look into this money that was found in Kono's car as I know like you that she is being set up" **Steve said still pacing back and forth in front of his friend's, he suddenly stopped when he felt eyes on him, he turned and came face to face with Kono but she quickly looked away probably ashamed to even look at him **"I'm going to see Kono" **and he stomped off in the direction of her office not even waiting for a response from either one of them.

Steve entered her office and closed the door behind him; he spotted her standing at the window looking out over the street below. He noticed as she quickly lifted her hand to wipe her eyes probably to hide any signs that she had been crying but Steve knew that he loved her even more in this moment alone. He moved and stood next to her not saying a word just giving her the silent comfort she needed as he waited for her to talk. It didn't take her any more than a few seconds;

"**I never took that money Steve and I never would but…." **The rest of her sentence was cut off when Steve quickly turned her to look at him;

"**I know you didn't take that money and you don't have to say it just to try and convince me. I'm going to find out who set you up and why and believe me their life won't be worth living once I get my hands on them, ok?"** Steve said in a strong tone but still just as gently as he always was with her when it mattered; Kono could only just nod as the tears started falling again. Steve didn't even think twice as he pulled her into him and she clung to him for dear life as she finally broke down. Chin and Danny stood watching from the table as one of their own broke down as she faced probably losing everything if they couldn't prove her innocence but in that moment they knew for a fact that she would never lose Steve.

Kono didn't know how long she had stood in Steve's arms as she broke down but she never wanted to let go but knowing she had too she forced herself away and looked up into his eyes

"**Thanks for everything" **she said quietly but loud enough for Steve to still hear it. Steve only smiled as he pushed a strand of her behind her ears. They were both lost in each other's eyes before Steve cleared his throat;

"**So how about he get out there and see if we can find the person that did this" **he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to the door.

"**Steve the Governor said…" **but once again her sentence was cut off by Steve.

"**Stuff the Governor this is my team so my rules" **he said as he threw her a smile over his shoulder which made Kono giggle slightly as they both made their way towards Danny and Chin still holding hands.

**So what do you think of chapter 6? Can the guys find out who set Kono up and what will happen when Steve learns who it is? Also is Kono about to walk into the wrong person? Find you in chapter 7 that will be up soon. And don't worry Steve & Kono will be together eventually!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who as reviewed, left alerts etc for this story. There is still plenty to go and Steve/Kono will be together so don't worry As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna, so on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 7**

When Kono and Steve went back to the smart table, Kono felt slightly nervous that Danny and Chin probably seen her breakdown but much to her relief they didn't mention it and just gave her small smiles. Steve seemed to sense her nervousness and gave her hand a quick squeeze causing her to look at him, he gave her a smile and a wink before realising her hand and focusing back on Danny and Chin, and once again much to Kono's relief neither of them said anything about the hand holding.

"**So have we got anything yet with regards to the missing money so we can get Kono back to work as soon as possible" **Steve said hoping they had at least found something helpful but he felt his heart fall slightly when all he got was 2 shaking heads.

"**No nothing we need to go to the shops across the street and see if we can have a look at CCTV and just hope that some look onto the beach" **Chin said in a frustrated voice while rubbing a hand over his face. Danny nodded in agreement;

"**Yeah hopefully a camera has picked up the person that took the money" **he said while stuffing his hands in his pockets and rocking back and forth on his heels. The office fell quiet for a few minutes every member of the team lost in their own thoughts that was until Kono suddenly shouted causing the guys to jump;

"**OMG I'm such an idiot, how the hell did I manage to forget that" **she shouted out much to the confusion of Steve, Danny and Chin. She looked at their faces and noticed the confusion written all their faces **"When we were in the middle of the shooting battle I noticed someone with black hair at the bag but I got distracted with bullets flying at me and by the time I looked back the person was gone but the bag was still there" **Kono said before collapsing into a nearby chair suddenly feeling exhausted after the day's events. Steve's eyes were wide open in shock, someone had took the money and now all they had to do was find out who and why;

"**Danny, Chin go and look at all the CCTV cameras and find out who this mystery person is, they would have had to have made a mistake hopefully" **he said in a tone which everyone knew not to argue with. Chin and Danny nodded and left HQ with one thing in mind and that was to get Kono back her job.

Steve looked over at Kono once Danny and Chin had left HQ; she looked lost as if she wasn't sure what was happening around her. After he was told about her surfing accident he knew that she would put everything she had into having a career as a cop and now that looked like it was being pulled away from her too at this moment.

"**Let's get out of here, go have a beer before we head home for night. There's nothing more we can do until the morning anyway" **Steve said pulling Kono up from the chair that she had fell into and guided her towards the exit. Kono all but nodded and didn't say a thing as they made their way to his truck and a silent Kono worried him.

They had been inside the bar now for half an hour and still Kono hadn't said a word, they sat side by side, knees and thighs touching and neither one seemed bothered by that small fact it was as if it was something they would do every day. Steve had, had enough Kono being quiet and decided to break the silence;

"**Am I going to have the silent treatment for the rest of the night" **Steve asked not hiding the sadness in his voice. Kono sighed before taking another drink of her beer she didn't mean to be so quiet but she had so many thoughts running through her head;

"**I'm sorry Steve it's just….I don't know what I'm going to do if I don't get my job back" **She said she tears started to make their down her face, she quickly hung her head so Steve wouldn't noticed but once again she was wrong as he had noticed. Steve placed a finger under her chin to lift her face and make her look at him;

"**You're going to get your job and I am going to make sure whoever set you up that they will never do it again. You got it?" **he asked and Kono gave a small smile as her on response **"Good now let's get you home" **He said before standing up and leaving a few bills on the table, Kono stood as well but wasn't quick enough in grabbing the table and she stumble slightly, she tried to grab onto something until she felt two strong arms grab her waist and pull her back until her hands landed on Steve's chest to stop herself from falling forward. As she lifted her head her eyes locked on Steve's and she could feel her heartbeat pick up at a non-normal speed, neither one of them would be able to tell you who moved first but their lips where just inches apart and just when Kono thought Steve was going to kiss her, his mobile rang ruining the moment.

Steve let go of Kono as he looked at the caller ID and sighed in frustration at who it was, clicking the ignore button he motioned for Kono to lead the way and decided that he would drop her off at home before heading back to his own place.

Steve walked through the front door of his house and wanted nothing more than a long hot shower and then sleep, it had been a long and tiring day and he just couldn't get Kono off his mind. Deciding that a cold beer was in order first he made his way into the kitchen and came face to face with an angry Catherine;

"**Why the hell did you cut me off" **she exploded as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Steve just walked past her to the fridge and before he even got a chance to open it she started again. **"Why do you smell like perfume? And why are you home from the office so late?" **she shouted as she fired out questions. Steve inhaled deeply before turning to face her;

"**For your information I do not smell like perfume and as for why I am home late, well I'll tell you!" **he yelled back as he was in no mood for fights after today **"A member of my team was set up and she may not have a job anymore if myself, Danny and Chin don't find information to prove Kono is innocent. And the reason I am home a bit later is because I had a few beers with Kono and then dropped her off at home" **and with that he made his way past her heading for the livingroom and missing the small smile the formed on Catherine's lips but she saw red as soon as Kono and beer was mentioned;

"**Kono! You went out for drinks with Kono knowing that your girlfriend was at home waiting for you" **Catherine shouted after him. Steve sighed this was not how he seen his night going;

"**Yes I went for drinks with Kono, what's the big deal anyway it's never bothered you before" **Steve asked getting slightly annoyed by this stupid fight;

"**What's the big deal? The deal is Steve that you would rather spend your time with her a known criminal than with me" **Catherine said her blood boiling every time she mentioned Kono. Steve frowned slightly at her comment _"known criminal"_;

"**What do you mean known criminal huh? Know something I don't Cath?" **Steve questioned as he moved towards the front hall. Catherine stared at him but quickly covered up her mistake;

"**Yes Steve you said so yourself that someone has set her up and now she might not have a job didn't you?" **She said looking him straight in the eye, she knew the minute he believed what she had said when she seen him sigh;

"**You know what Cath I'm not really in the mood to fight, I need some air" **and with that Steve walked out of the house, got into his truck and drove off.

Kono was sitting in her livingroom after just having a long hot shower, there was some silly sitcom on TV but she just wasn't that interested as she couldn't get todays thoughts out of her head. They had been in a huge gun fight which ended kind of in a good way for them as none of them had got injured but then everything took a turn for the worst and now she had no clue as to if she would have a job next week or not. She really wanted to believe what Steve had said and deep down she did but until then she just couldn't help but think that this could be the end of her cop career. Sighing she did know one thing and that was that she was going to fight for Steve McGarrett no matter how long it took, after the near kiss in the bar she knew that he was the one she wanted and she was going to try her best to get him. She was brought out of her thoughts by someone knocking her front door _"who could that be" _she thought herself at 10pm at night, making her way to the door she didn't bother looking through the peep hole but was shocked when she came face to face with the person she was just thinking about;

"**Steve" **

**Ah so there you have chapter 7 and I really hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be up soon, let me know if you'd like to see anything in it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone again for the wonderful reviews and alerts, if it wasn't for you then I probably won't do any of these stories. Also huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 8**

_She was brought out of her thoughts by someone knocking her front door "who could that be" she thought herself at 10pm at night, making her way to the door she didn't bother looking through the peep hole but was shocked when she came face to face with the person she was just thinking about;_

"_**Steve"**_

Steve had no idea why he ended up at Kono's this late after he stormed out the house since Catherine was in the mood for a fight and he clearly wasn't. He couldn't understand why she was dead against Kono, I mean they seemed to get along from the very beginning and he hadn't heard Kono once mention Catherine in a bad way. But here he was standing on her front porch and Kono standing there wearing only a tank top and small shorts and just that sight made him want her right now. He must have been daydreaming to long when he heard Kono clear her throat and speak again;

"**Is everything alright?" **she asked as she looked at him before stepping to the side to let him enter. Steve just nodded before taking her invite and made his way to the livingroom and collapsed onto the sofa. A few seconds later Kono sat next to him and placed a beer on the coffee table for him before pulling her legs underneath her and turning so she could look at him better **"So what brings you to my door at 10pm at night even though you just dropped me off not long ago. Something happen?" **she asked still wondering why he was here not that she minded of course but he's always called first.

"**Me and Catherine got into a fight, well more like she was in the mood for a fight as soon as I walked through the door" **Steve said sighing like it had been a weight on his shoulders or something, he reached across for his beer and took a long drink knowing that Kono was watching him closely; **"She questioned why I was late and mentioned you" **he said without looking at her. Kono frowned at his answered he didn't understand why Catherine would mention her in a fight with Steve;

"**I don't understand why would she mention me? I mean I've hardly seen or spoke to her since she's been back and I don't think I've done or said anything to annoying her" **Kono said being completely honest has she was confused as to why she was brought into it. Steve knew she wouldn't understand hell he didn't either with Catherine's outburst but he wasn't going to hide anything from Kono;

"**You've done nothing wrong alright, she's just annoyed because I spent time with you and didn't go straight home to her. I got angry and told her why I didn't come straight home but what got to me more was when she called you a known criminal. Why she said that I don't know but I know one thing and that is, that the person I really lo….like and is more than just a friend to me is not a criminal and never will be and I will prove it" **Steve said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly but softly.

Kono listened to what Steve told her about Catherine and she felt anger, confusion, hurt and also nothing but love but that love was for the person that sat beside her now and was holding her hand. She caught the near mistake he had made with his words but she wasn't going to call him on it in that moment. But if anything it told her that maybe he did return those feelings that she had for him and she was more than ready to find out.

"**Look maybe she's just reading too much into it and she wants you home with her before she leaves again for an another assignment" **Kono said as much as it hurt to say that someone else wanted to spend time with him, she had to remember that he was involved with someone else and wasn't hers yet. When she heard Steve laughing at her response that was something she didn't expect at all but he still didn't let go of her hand.

"**I'm breaking up with her Kono and I'm going to be with the one that I really love and I just hope that she returns those feelings"** he said this time to her face, looking straight into her eyes hoping to pour everything he felt for her into them. Kono swallowed hard at the look in Steve's eyes and also didn't miss that they got a tiny bit darker. Kono squeezed his hand just like he had done;

"**I'm sure she does" **she said truthfully before pulling her hand away and reaching for the empty beer bottles, she glanced at the clock and noticed that it was nearing midnight. She didn't have to be in early for once but she still wanted to go in and collect some of her personal things that she might need; **"Look it's getting late, you can stay for the night if you do not really want to head back. You can take my bed and I'll take the sofa" **she said as she stood and walked towards the kitchen to dispose of the empty bottles.

"**No, no you take your own bed I don't mind having the sofa" **Steve quickly said as he followed her footsteps, Kono turned to him and frowned slightly.

"**Look the sofa is too small for you; we're both adults so you can just sleep in beside me. It can be our secret don't worry" **She said as she moved to head upstairs, locking the front door on her way past. Steve stood routed to the spot he was shocked at what just came out of her mouth, it was a few seconds before he realised that she was already upstairs before he quickly made his way up as well.

Morning came far too quickly for Kono's liking as the sun peaked through the blinds, she looked at her clock on the bedside table and noticed that it was nearly 8.30am _"wow" _she thought that's the longest she's slept for a while since her job had her in the office for around 7 ish if not earlier when they got a case. Stretching her tired body she suddenly became aware of an arm lying across her stomach, she racket her brains until the events of last night came flooding back. She couldn't help the smile that came over of face as she sneaked a look at a peaceful Steve lying next to her, she couldn't help herself and snuggled back down against him linking their fingers together on her stomach and closed her eyes again, she couldn't wait until she would be able to do this for the rest of her life.

Steve had almost been awake for nearly an hour when Kono woke but he pretended to still be sleeping. He loved waking up to her and watching her sleep and he couldn't wait until he could wake up to her every morning for the rest of his life. He felt her still when she realised that there was an arm over her waist but was pleased that she didn't freak out, in fact he couldn't help but smile too when he noticed the smile that came over her face. He quickly closed his eyes as she peaked at him over her shoulder so he wouldn't get caught looking. He felt her turn back around and snuggle down closer to him as she linked their fingers together, "_another hour wouldn't hurt"_ he thought as this moment would probably be the only peace he would get for the entire day as today he was going to find out who this person was that set Kono up and he promised himself that today would be the day he would end it with Catherine.

**Well this certainly wasn't the way I seen this chapter going but well there you have it but don't worry Steve will learn the truth in the next chapter and who's conversation will he overhear? The rest of the team see an anger Catherine for the first time. And with Kono on suspension will she still end up in the wrong place at the wrong time? Find out in the next chapter that will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay but we go away in 2 weeks on holiday and been busy sorting stuff out before we go but here is Chapter 9 and I will have this story finished before I go away for 5 days. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 9**

It was nearing 10am when Steve finally wondered into the HQ of the 50 team. He couldn't believe how is evening turned out, sure heading home to an angry Catherine was something he could have done without but heading to Kono's was probably the best idea he had, had in a long time. Waking up beside her this morning was the best feeling in the world and he really wanted more plus when Kono woke and didn't freak out well that was just an added bonus but waking up beside Kono made him late for work as he just didn't want to get up and leave her. He smiled himself thinking of Kono as he walked through the office doors, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Danny;

"**Well, well, well the Super Seal has finally decided to join us on this fine morning" **Danny stated in a sarcastic tone as Chin laughed and Steve just rolled his eyes **"And where might I ask have you been, you do realised that you are nearly 2 hours late for work my friend" **Danny stated raising an eyebrow just for the sake of it.

"**Yes Danno I am well aware that I am late this morning but I have a very good reason to be and no it is none of your business" **Steve said before making his way over to Chin **"So have we got anything yet" **he quickly started before Danny could say anything else about him being late. Chin pushed some papers aside before looking at Steve;

"**We're just about to look through all the CCTV camera's we managed to get film off and see if they can help us with the person Kono saw" **he said as Steve nodded his approval. Danny looked between the two before looking at Steve again as he was no way finished with his lateness rant but was stopped when the office doors opened again as Kono walked in.

Kono had, had the best sleep the night before which was something she always looked forward too with her line of job but this had nothing to do with knowing she was off the next day. Nope this was all down to the man that was lying next to her and had his arm wrapped securely around her waist and that was the man she loved Steve McGarrett and today she was going to have a good chat with Maggie and hopefully come up with something to finally get Steve. She couldn't help but wish that she would be waking up in his arms again tomorrow but knew that wouldn't be but hopefully she won't have to wait long to sleep next to him again. She bounded into HQ with a huge smile on her face and noticed the guys turn to her when she came through the doors;

"**Hey guys I'm just in for a few personal stuff before I meet up with Maggie"** she told them before throwing a wink at Steve and disappearing into her office.

Steve stood with a huge smile on his face as Kono winked at him, as Chin just chuckled at his cousin's antics before grabbing some CCTV footage and went to his office but Danny well he just wouldn't keep his mouth shut;

"**What was that?" **he asked shocked well looking at Steve. Steve just frowned at him;

"**What was what?" **he asked completely confused with Danny's question. Danny just threw his hands up in frustration and gave Steve a pointed look;

"**Something has went on between you and Kono and please don't deny it. I saw the smile on her face and the wink she gave you. So is there anything you would like to tell me Steve, again?" **Danny asked while placing his hands on his hips Steve just looked at him thinking if he could tell Danny what happened or make him stew, Steve smirked;

"**Shut up Danno" **before walking off towards his own office leaving a shocked Danny behind.

Things were so slow in the office that Steve wondered why he got up to come in, in the first place but he knew why and that was Kono. He was determined to find out who had set her up and why but they had nothing solid to go on and Chin was still looking through CCTV footage. And to add to the slowness of cases, they had reached a dead end on the kidnapping case also, no new leads, no calls and no sightings, all in all it was turning into a boring and frustrating day. Steve was busy tying up reports when he heard a knock and the door to his office open, if he was having a crap day then the person that had just walked in certainly brightened it up;

"**Hey" **Kono said as she made her way towards his desk and sat on the edge of it, she noticed how Steve's eyes lit up as she came in and that made her heart skip a beat. She didn't even feel awkward at how comfortable she felt sitting on his desk close to him but maybe this morning had something to do with that.

"**Hi, everything ok?" **Steve asked softly, how this woman could make him feel comfort and everything seem normal with the job they do he had no idea but he loved it anyway.

"**Yeah great, was just going to ask if you had anything new on my case and the kidnapping but with the looks on your guys faces I guess not" **she said sadly while still looking at Steve. Steve lend back into his chair and sighed he wanted to give her the news that she had her job back and was cleared but he knew Kono was anything but stupid;

"**Nothing solid yet but I won't give up and we will catch whoever done this" **Steve said in a toned which left no room for arguments. They both fell into silence but it was a comfortable silence as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Kono sighed and jumped off the table which made Steve look at her;

"**Well I best go and meet Maggie before she calls looking for me and I'm taking the stairs" **Kono said and laughed slightly at Steve's confused expression;

"**Why would you need to take the stairs, there's nothing wrong with the elevator" **he said still confused by her comment. Kono just rolled her eyes playfully at him before responding;

"**Well since I'm not out running around catching bad guys at the moment, I need to keep my body in shape somehow so the stairs will be good for that" **she said before she burst out laughing at his shocked faced. Steve couldn't believe that she had been so forward but his shock quickly faded;

"**Well I think your body is in great shape" **he stated proudly and also laughed at a now speechless Kono. After a few seconds Kono just shook her head before turning to the door but stopped and turned back to Steve;

"**You know your body is pretty great too" **she said as she winked at him and quickly walked off before Steve had a chance to reply but he could hear her laughter as she disappeared out the doors.

Danny was leaning against the smart table and had seen the whole exchange go down between Steve and Kono; he noticed how comfortable they seemed around each other. Yeah they had always been comfortable but something had defiantly changed between them but he just wasn't sure what. He watched as something between them was said before Kono left laughing and Steve's eyes never leaving her until she was out the door, _"yeah"_ he thought something happened and he was going to find out what. Getting to Steve's office, he just walked straight in without knocking, pulled the blinds on the door window down before closing the door over but leaving it open slightly as people knew that when the blinds were down not to disturb. When he turned to face Steve and he found Steve staring at him with a not so happy face;

"**Can I help you with something Danny" **Steve said wondering what was going on with his best friend, Danny sighed before taking a seat opposite Steve;

"**What happened" **he asked **"What happened between you and Kono? And don't tell me nothing cause I saw the scene in here before she left" **Danny said eyeing Steve. Steve stared and Danny knowing there was no point in hiding it and he knew Danny wouldn't blab to anyone.

Catherine was beyond angry, Steve had just walked out last night and never came home and that didn't sit well with her. Sure she jumped on him as soon as he came home last night but that was no reason for him to stay out all night. She knew the one place to look for him at this time and that was HQ as she made her way up to the office looking for her boyfriend. She decided to take the stairs this time hoping that the surprise of her arrival would catch Steve off guard but she knew deep down that it probably wouldn't. Nearing Steve's office she noticed that the blinds where down on the door window but the door was still slightly open, she went to open the door but Danny's voice and question stopped her _"What happened between you and Kono? And don't tell me nothing cause I saw the scene in here before she left". _She felt the anger build up inside her more as she listened to the conversation on the other side.

"**Nothing happened Danny, just I went home last night and Cath started on me as soon as I got in and she just wouldn't give up. She asked where I had been and why I was late so I told her about Kono and the suspension which she didn't take too lightly. She even had the cheek to call her a "known criminal" **Steve chuckled slightly before rubbing a hand over his face, that comment still bothered him. Danny frowned at the comment Steve said Catherine had made but waited for Steve to continue **"I stormed out and I found myself at Kono's, I spent the night there. We slept in the same bed" **Steve admitted as a smile came over his face at the thought again. Danny's eyes widened at Steve's honesty;

"**You..you slept with Kono while you're still with Catherine?" **Danny asked slightly shocked by Steve's action. Steve frowned at Danny as he replayed the words in his head;

"**No of course not, yes we slept together but not like that. We slept in the same bed but nothing happened. I woke up this morning with my arm wrapped around her waist and she had our fingers linked together keeping my arm in place" **Steve said as he stopped for a second **"Today was the first time in a long time that I didn't want to have to get up and come into work, all I wanted to do was sleep next to her all day" **Steve said as he let Danny see some of his emotions for Kono for the first time. Danny sat and listened to Steve pour his heart out for the first time about anything and as much as he was shocked, he was also quiet privileged that Steve trusted him enough with his love life.

""**So what happens now, I'm mean it's obvious with what you've just told me that you know what you want and with Kono's action this morning it's obvious what she wants. So what are you going to do?" **Danny asked, he doesn't want to push Steve too much but he didn't want either one to do something they'd regret.

"**I'm going to end things with Catherine today and see where things go with Kono but I think we need to get to the bottom of who set her up and get her back on the team before I move forward with her at the moment. Just let me end things with Catherine first, get these cases out the way as soon as and then I can sort stuff out with Kono" **Steve said feeling as though a huge wait had been lifted off his shoulders. Danny nodded as he knew Steve was right. He stood and waited for Steve too look at him;

"**Well we best get moving so you can be with the one you love my friend" **Danny said bringing a lighter tone to the conversation, that comment got a laugh out of Steve as both men made their way to the door. Steve opened the door but what they didn't expect was to come face to face with a one pissed off Catherine.

**Well there you have chapter 9 and my longest one yet. I really hope you enjoy it! Up next an angry Catherine, Steve/Catherine break up, the team find out who set Kono up and Kono has a run in with consequences. Next chapter up soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who is following this story and leaving reviews, I'm so pleased that you are all enjoying it. And as always a huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 10**

"_Well we best get moving so you can be with the one you love my friend" Danny said bringing a lighter tone to the conversation, that comment got a laugh out of Steve as both men made their way to the door. Steve opened the door but what they didn't expect was to come face to face with a one pissed off Catherine._

Steve and Danny stood in utter shock and who was looking back at them, there stood Catherine and if looks could kill well they both would be on the floor right now. Chin stepped out of his office actually on his way to find Danny but when he seen the scene in front of him he decided to just hang back and watch on in the background. The silence was deafening and Danny had no idea what to say, he wasn't sure how much Catherine had heard or even if she had heard anything but with the look on her face he guessed she had heard at least enough, clearing his throat he took a chance at talking;

"**Catherine, I eh…I don't know how much…." **But whatever he was going to say was cut off by Catherine lifting her hand to silence him;

"**Save it Danny I heard the whole lot, why don't we take this into your office Steve" **she said eyeing him but making no effort to move. Steve still stood slightly stunned but quickly came to when he heard Catherine talking to him; he crossed his arms over his chest wanting nothing more than to get this over with;

"**No whatever you have to say you can say in front of Danny and Chin" **Steve said sternly hoping this wasn't going to get nasty. Chin stood bewildered for a moment _"how did he spot him" _but then quickly shook that thought from his head this was Steve after all, so he made his way towards his team mates wondering what was going on.

"**Fine let's just tell the whole world shall we!" **Catherine snapped, glaring at Steve **"That you slept with Kono while still in a relationship with me!" **she exploded on him, getting right in his face was probably not a good idea but she was so angry she couldn't help it.

"**What!" **Chin yelled completely shocked at what she had just said **"You slept with my cousin and while you're in a relationship and she was ok with that" **Chin said absolutely dumbfounded that his cousin would have an affair.

"**No they slept in the same bed but Steve said nothing happened just that he had his arm around her & she linked this fingers together and he didn't want to get up this morning" **Catherine said to Chin before looking back to Steve who was fuming;

"**You're an idiot you know that, yeah I might have slept in the same bed as her but I ain't one to start an affair and I never will" **Steve shouted with so much anger Danny and Chin actually took a step back. Catherine wasn't for backing down though;

"**And how do I know that's true huh, how do I know that nothing happened?" **she asked, even though her voice was a little quieter the anger was still very much there.

"**Because nothing did happen" **a voice said from behind them. The four of them nearly jumped and quickly looked to where the voice came from only to come face to face with an angry Kono. Kono was only coming back to pick up her cell phone she had left behind and it would have only took a few minutes but as she neared the office doors she heard the yelling and as the yelling continued she didn't like what her and Steve were being accused of so decided to step in. As soon as the four bodies turned to look at her, she only locked eyes with Catherine.

"**And why the hell should I believe a known criminal, for all I know you could just be using him and then just move along to someone else" **Catherine said glaring at Kono. The two woman seemed to have forgot that the men were actually there beside them, Steve noticed that Kono took a few steps closer to Catherine _"oh god" _he thought this isn't good.

"**Maybe we should…" **but Danny attempted at stopping something from happening was quickly cut off by the glare Kono threw at him. Steve had to hold back the smirk that was trying to come out as he watched his partner hold up his hands in surrender.

"**Known criminal, really! You know that's the second time in less than 24hours I've heard that comment being made about me. Actually it's came from the exact same person. Something you want to share with us Cath?" **Kono said in a calm tone but the guys knew better, Kono was livid. Catherine faltered just for a second that Kono had caught on to what she said, Steve must have told her last night;

"**I don't have to tell you anything but you do! Yeah that's right you need to tell me why you're sleeping with my fiancé?" **She heard the gasp leave Kono's mouth but never gave anyone a chance to respond as she was off again **"Sure he hasn't asked me yet but he will do as soon as I return from my next tour, I mean why would he want a tart….**" But whatever she was going to say was cut off as Kono's hand collided with her face and before the guys could register what was going on, the two women were in a full blown cat fight.

Steve was first into action mode as he grabbed Kono by the waist and tried to pull her away, he noticed that Chin and Danny were doing the same with Catherine. How two women as small framed as they were, where so strong when it came to fighting was beyond him but they finally managed to pull them apart. Steve turned Kono around and moved her into his office before closing the door and holding onto the handle to keep her in. He turned back to Catherine who was still being held back by Danny & Chin;

"**I know what I really want to say to you but right now you need to leave and I think it would be best to stay out Kono's way and mine for now" **he said before Catherine freed herself the guys, gave Steve one final glare and stormed out of HQ.

Danny sighed before chuckling and placed a hand on Chin's shoulder as they made his way back to Chin's office to finish off the last of CCTV footage. Steve leaned against the wall closing his eyes for a second before entering his office to find Kono pacing back and forth still angry as hell;

"**Who the hell does she think she is!" **she snapped as she saw Steve come through the door **"Accusing us of an affair and we haven't even done anything. God I thought she was a friend too" **Kono laughed slightly as she finally stopped pacing and looked at Steve. The two locked eyes for a second, they didn't realise they were that close to each other until they felt their chests touching. Kono knew she really needed to go and meet Maggie but she just couldn't before she done this. She quickly crashed her lips onto Steve's kissing him with all she had, Steve was shocked but only for a second before he started to kiss her back but all too soon it end and Kono was gone.

It had been a few hours since the whole showdown took place out in the hallway, Steve had never left his office and he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he shared with Kono before she took off. He was starting to get a headache and that wasn't a good thing he just really hoped that everything would be over and done with sooner rather than later. His phoned beeping indicating a new text message, he sighed when he seen who it was from;

"_**I'm sorry can we start over? Cath xx"**_

Steve laughed out loud to himself did she really think that after everything that they could just go back to how things were, he knew they couldn't and not just because of stuff that had been said but he was in love with Kono and he was now sure after that kiss that Kono felt the same. He knew that Kono was it for him and that's exactly what he wanted;

"_**No we can't just start over. I'm sorry Cath but there is no more us. S"**_

He had just sent his reply and placed his phone back down when Chin came barging into his office;

"**You're going to want to see this and you're not going to believe it" **he quickly said before taking off again not waiting for a reply. Steve followed after him not liking the feeling his gut was giving him at Chin's words.

Kono couldn't believe what she had just done, she loved kissing Steve but she's probably blown it now with just rushing off and as for Catherine well she was still beyond fuming at that. She was so lost in her thoughts that when she entered the café to meet Maggie she practically banged right onto someone spilling their coffee all over the floor;

"**Oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't look…." **But she quickly stopped talking as she caught sight of the little girl standing next to the man she walked into. It didn't take Kono long to remember where she had seen the girl before; this was the girl they had been looking for and it was her kidnappers that caused the shoot-out at the beach. But if she was here that meant _"no way" _there was no way this could be one of the kidnappers. She knew this could end badly for herself as she was unarmed, she decided she had to play it cool and hope to good no-one recognised her;

"**Sorry I thought I knew the wee girl from somewhere but my mistake" **she said as she finally looked the kidnapper in the face, he seemed to be thinking over what she had just said and seemed to be believing her until one of the staff members just had to go and ruin it;

"_**Hey Kono no 5 0 busy today" **_the staff member's voice echoed around the small café and for Kono it felt like everything after that happened in slow motion. It was as if her body was moving before her brain even registered what it was doing, she managed to quickly move and pushed the little girl to the side using her own body to shield her from the kidnapper's gun that he managed to pull out of his pocket. The next thing Kono heard was the gun going off, screams from customers and the pain that went right thought her side. Kono hit the ground with a thud and caught site of the guy who shot her hurry out the door, the last thing Kono remembered before her eyes closed was that she got the little girl and she was safe.

Steve stood looking at the big screen in front of him, this had to be a mistake surely what he was looking at wasn't true. There staring him in the face was CCTV footage of Catherine taking money out of the bag on the beach, moving towards Kono's car and quickly taking off.

"**This can't be right" **he said still trying to wrap his head around it. Danny and Chin exchanged a knowing glance but it was Danny that spoke;

"**I know it's hard to believe but it is Catherine in that photo that is your girlfri…" **

"**Ex-girlfriend, she's my ex Danny" **Steve quickly cut him off, the anger starting to show through. Danny just raised an eyebrow but continued anyway;

"**Ex-girlfriend that took the money and by the looks of it set Kono up" **Danny knew he was stating the obvious but he had to make sure Steve really got it. Steve opened his mouth to say something but the shrilling of his cell phone cut him off;

"**McGarrett" **Steve snapped not even looking at the caller ID.

"_**Steve it's Maggie" **_the voice on the other end said and by the sounds of it was trying to hold back tears and that didn't sit well with Steve.

"**Maggie what is it, is everything alright?" **Steve rushed out; he didn't have a good feeling about this at all. At the mention of Maggie's name Danny and Chin were on high alert as Maggie would never call Steve unless it was important.

"_**No its Kono she's…she's been shot" **_she cried out over the phone and just like that Steve felt his blood run cold and his heart stop.

**And there is chapter 10, I'm actually pleased with this chapter all came together the way I wanted it. Up next will Kono make it and does Steve take a conversation he heard the wrong? There will be a couple more ups & downs before Steve/Kono finally get together but I suppose that's what makes a story! Chapter 11 up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again to everyone for the wonderful reviews, alerts and followers, I really didn't expect to get so much so thanks. As always huge, huge thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 11**

"_Maggie what is it, is everything alright?" Steve rushed out; he didn't have a good feeling about this at all. At the mention of Maggie's name Danny and Chin were on high alert as Maggie would never call Steve unless it was important._

"_No its Kono she's…she's been shot" she cried out over the phone and just like that Steve felt his blood run cold and his heart stop._

As soon as Steve ended the call Danny and Chin knew it was bad, they didn't even have to ask anything as they followed Steve out the door of HQ making their way to Kono. Steve was driving his truck alone, Danny & Chin in Danny's car; all that Steve could hear above the blaring of the sirens was his heart beating out of his chest and he gripped the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were going white. He couldn't believe how his day was turning out, only a few hours ago he was lying in bed with the woman he loved in his arms and now he was heading to see the same woman only this time in a hospital bed after being shot.

It didn't take any longer than 10mins for the guys to barge through the hospital looking for Maggie; they found her though after only a few minutes. She was pacing up and down the corridor outside the waiting room and you could tell that she was beside herself with worry.

"**Maggie where is she? Is she alright" **Chin hurried out as they approached her. Maggie quickly spun on her heal when she heard her name being said, she shouldn't really have been surprised to see them there this fast.

"**They've took her into surgery, I'm not sure how she is as no-one has been out to say but all I caught before they hurried off was someone saying was that it hit her side" **she sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Danny being the sensitive person he is, squeezed her shoulder before leading her into the waiting room as the others followed, all they could do now was wait.

It felt like they had been sitting there for hours but in reality it had only been 45mins, Steve looked around the room and seen Danny comforting Maggie as best he could he couldn't help but feel for her and then there was Chin who was busy talking quietly on the phone, Steve's guess probably to Malia. He sat in the most uncomfortable chair really wishing that this was just a dream and that he would wake up but every time he closed his eyes he would open them again a few minutes later and realise that it was real. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder back the time when him and Kono had went surfing together on a rare weekend off, he knew she was a pro but boy she could work the waves just as good as him, probably better but what got to him the most that day was when a young boy was struggling to get up on his board near the shallow water of the ocean and Kono being the kind person that she is just had to help. Steve sat and watched her help the boy up and talk away to him like it was second nature with her when she was around kids, Steve knew in that moment that she would make a wonderful mother and in that moment he also knew he was falling hard for Kono. But right here in this moment sitting in a hospital's waiting room he couldn't help but blame himself, blame himself for not being there to have her back, blame himself for not having been more alert that day on the beach when Cath set her up, _"Cath" _he thought she was to blame for this too, it was her fault Kono had been suspended and if she hadn't well she wouldn't be lying in surgery in the first place.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts and angry state when the waiting room doors squeaked open and revealed Kono's doctor, all 4 of them jumped out of the chairs waiting for the doctor to say something, Steve could feel his nerves at breaking point;

"**I'm guessing you are here for Miss Kono" **the doctor asked and at everyone's nod he continued **"She was very lucky, the bullet hit her side but didn't puncture the skin. She has a flesh wound and been cleaned up; she will be moved to her room in a few minutes. A nurse will come and get you when she's settled, she will be just fine" **and with that the doctor nodded before leaving again. Steve let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding as he fell back into the chair he was sitting on earlier, he noticed Maggie burst out crying in relief as Danny still gave her comfort but Steve could tell that he was relieved too; Chin was dialling on his phone again but had a small smile on his face as he did so. Steve hated what he was about to do next but he had too;

"**What happened today Maggie" **Steve asked breaking the silence that had surrounded them since the minute they entered the waiting room. Maggie stopped crying at his question but knew he had a right to know as did Chin and Danny;

"**When Kono entered the café I noticed that she walked into someone guy with a wee girl, I was sitting a few tables away but I guessed she was saying sorry until her eyes landed on the girl. I don't know it was strange, she seemed to recognise her but quickly said something else" **she said as she stopped for a second to gather her thoughts **"She was cut off from talking though by a member of staff shouting something out about 5 0 and then it was as if everything happened in slow motion, Kono grabbed the girl to shield her as the guy pulled out a gun. Everything went by so fast after that, the guy left and Kono was lying on the ground and I noticed the colour of blood on her white top. Next thing I know HPD and the medics arrive, HPD took care of the girl and I left with Kono but I called you first" **she said as she looked at Steve for the first time since he came to the hospital, she could see how hurt and worried he was about Kono. Steve had taken in everything that Maggie had said but it was the wee girl that got to him the most. Something about that wee girl caught Kono off guard and he was going to know what. A knock on the door made everyone look to see a nurse pop her head in and say that Kono was now settled and could see visitors, Steve motioned for Maggie to go first as he wanted to talk with Danny and Chin;

"**I need you guys to go back to HPD and get a team together, find out who this wee girl is and get CCTV footage from the café" **he said getting himself up into a standing position and moving towards the door but then pausing** "and get Cath into HQ as soon as possible" **and with that Steve stormed out not waiting for reply as he just needed a few minutes alone.

Maggie made her way towards Kono's rooms and looks through the window, there sitting up in bed looking frustrated was her best friend and at first glance you wouldn't know she had been shot. Maggie entered the room with a huge smile on her face at seeing Kono smiling right back at her, she quickly took a seat next to the bed;

"**Don't do that to me ever again, you hear me" **Maggie told her in a no nonsense tone but there was a slight teasing in it too, Kono starting laughing but stopped straight away as she felt pain in her right side take over;

"**Don't make me laugh but I promise not to do anything like that in front of you again" **Kono smiled before grabbing her best friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. She sighed contently but wondered where the team was **"Where's the guys I thought they would have been here" **Kono asked slightly confused.

"**There's down the hall, I've never seen Steve so worried about anyone in my life" **Maggie said honestly but noticed the smile drop from Kono's face at the mention of Steve's name;

"**I think I done something stupid" **Kono admits before looking down at the bed sheet.

Steve had gave himself a few minutes to relax before heading back down the corridor where he had been told Kono's room was, he couldn't wait to see her and finally tell her how he felt. He stopped just outside the door as he heard the conversation take place;

"**If you mean getting shot then….**" Maggie started but was cut off my Kono shaking her head;

"**No I mean with Steve, earlier I kiss him in his office and then I just took off to meet you. I didn't even hang around wait for a reply or anything" **Kono said suddenly ashamed of her own actions. Maggie was shocked to say the least but confused;

"**I don't understand, how can kissing him be something stupid I mean he kissed you back right?" **at Kono's nod she continued **"Well I'm confused hunni because I don't see it as stupid, I mean he loves you and you love him right?" **

"**I don't know…." **Kono started but whatever she had said after that Steve didn't get at all because he just turned on his heel and left but didn't get very far as he bumped right onto Danny. Before Danny had chance to say anything Steve just shook his head and kept walking leaving a confused Danny following behind.

Danny decided to break the silence that had overcome them since leaving the hospital a few minutes ago, he didn't want to get into a fight with Steve over what happened back there so decided to just go right into the kidnapping case;

"**So here's a pic of our guy that shot Kono turns out the girl is the kidnapped child of the parents known personally by the governor" **Danny smiled a bit but was quickly away when he noticed Steve's grip on the wheel tighten and his knuckles turning white. Steve let out a breath through his nose before talking:

"**Did you get an address?"** he asked while quickly looking at Danny, at seeing his nod he continued **"Well let's go and pay him a visit" **before putting his foot down on the gas and making his way to the address Danny had.

With the speed that Steve was driving at it only took them no longer than 10mins to reach the suspect's house. Exiting the car Danny noticed that Steve was in action mode already and wasn't for hanging around when he motioned for Danny to take the front. Danny stood and watched Steve go around the back wondering what it would take for him and Kono to finally be together, something happened in that hospital before he arrived and he would mention it to Chin so they could get to the bottom off this together once and for all but right now he had a job to do as he made his way towards the front door. He just managed to get a hand on the handle when he heard screeching from behind the house, he quickly took off in the direction of the noise and when he turned the corner what he saw shook him to the core. Steve wasn't fast enough in getting out of the way of the moving car as Danny stood and watched his best friend be hit with the moving car and hit the ground with a sickening thud. It was as if time had stopped for a few minutes for Danny as if this moment was just a bad dream and he would wake up but unfortunately that wasn't the case, in a matter of seconds he was at Steve's side the car and their suspect long forgotten;

"**Steve..Steve!" **Danny yelled but no answer was the only reply he got. Feeling for a pulse Danny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Pulling out his cell phone he quickly called for the paramedics and then Chin to meet them at the hospital.

Chin was already at the hospital when the paramedics came rushing in with Steve on a stretcher and rushing him to where he could only guess would be surgery or ICU. He found Danny running at Steve's side until he was unable to go any further. Chin walked towards him and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder offering comfort before saying he'd be back in a few minutes as he turned and made his way to the elevator ready to probably break his cousin's heart.

Kono was sitting laughing with Maggie for what felt like the first time in ages, she never told her the rest of the story and Maggie didn't push which she was glad off. She still couldn't get Steve out of her mind and wondered why he hadn't been in to see her yet. She noticed the door open and quickly smiled but that smile fell right back off her face when she seen Chin enter with a sad expression;

"**What it is? Something happen?" **Kono rushed out thoughts running round her head a mile a minute. Chin just looked into her eyes before whispering loud enough for her to hear;

"**It's Steve…" **Kono felt her heart break into a million pieces.

**Well there is chapter 11, I kind of struggled towards the end of the chapter so please don't hate me too much. Next chapter up soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks so much to everyone for the wonderful review and so many alerts I have had for this story but I'm afraid I can feel this story coming to an end soon and I promise to end it in a good way. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 12**

Steve felt as though his whole body was going to explode, he struggled to open his eyes and wondered where he was. Flicking his eyes open and blinking a few times as he got used to the light, he finally managed to look around the room and he knew with white walls and the beeping of a machine he was in the hospital. Groaning as he moved slightly he felt pressure on his left hand, looking down he seen Kono sleeping with her head on the side of the bed and her hand holding his tightly. Looking at her more closely he could tell that she had been crying, hurt washed over Steve as soon as he seen the tear stains that marked her face. He remember the conversation he overheard with her and Maggie and tried to pull his hand away without waking her but that slight moved made Kono jump out of her sleep.

Kono jumped with a start and feeling Steve's hand move under hers, quickly looking at his face she noticed that his eyes were open and couldn't help the smile that came over her face but it quickly faded when she seen the look of pain in his eyes and also hurt and she didn't understand why it was there.

"**Hey I'm so glad you're awake" **Kono said gently squeezing his hand. Steve just kept his face emotionless wondering why she was here anyway;

"**What are you doing here? I thought you would have been away home by now" **Steve said in a harsh tone which confused Kono even more;

"**Why would I be at home when you're lying in here? Steve you were hit by a car going at full force, you've got a few broken ribs and a concussion. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" **she said wondering what was going on. Maybe the bang to his head is worse than the doctors thought. Steve sighed he seen the honesty in her eyes that she was telling the truth but he just couldn't stop thinking about the conversation;

"**Look Kono I know you're having second thoughts about whatever it is you feel about me after you kissed me then left but if you can't just be honest with me then please just go" **Steve said hoping he could stop his voice from breaking as he spoke the words he never thought he would say to her. Kono felt her heart drop and tears start to build up in the back of her eyes at his harsh tone and words, she couldn't understand what was going on;

"**I don't understand Steve, sure we haven't actually came right out and said it to each other what we feel but I thought that the other morning waking up the way we did and I kissed you in HQ and you responded. Surely that's enough hints to tell you my feelings and the fact that I haven't left your side since you came into the hospital must tell you something?" **Kono said struggling to control the anger in her voice now.

"**That's not the point Kono, I heard the conversation between you and Maggie when you were lying in the hospital bed how you don't know" **Steve yelled as he pulled his hand away and rubbing his aching head. Kono sat trying to rack her brain back to what he had said and Steve could tell the minute she remembered as her eyes widened slightly but then narrowed in anger and she quickly stood up;

"**You're an ass, that conversation you obviously misunderstood never actually got finished and if it had of been finished then you would have heard everything I was going to say if you probably hadn't have stormed off" **Kono was fuming by now as she paced around the room **"The comment I made about "I don't know" was meant at you, I don't know if you would want anything to do with me again after the way I just rushed out after the kiss but of course everything has to be about you and you as usual just put two and two together and came up with ten. Well I'm sorry Steve but maybe it's best if we just leave what we could have had with the kiss" **and with that Kono stormed out of the hospital room leaving a guilty Steve behind.

Maggie was making her way down the corridor to Steve's room in the hospital where she guessed Kono would be as she didn't expect her to be anywhere else. What she didn't expect was to nearly get knocked over by the person she just thought of a few seconds ago barging out of Steve's room. Kono nearly knocked over her best friend as she came out, she didn't even notice her at first as she was so angry;

"**Sorry Maggie but I need to go" **she said as she rushed past her not even waiting for a reply as Maggie watched her leave the hospital in a hurry but Maggie seen the tears running freely down her face.

Maggie was confused as to what was going on, Kono was nearly as pale as a ghost when she found out what happened to Steve and then when the doctors said he would be fine you could see the relief that washed over her but now, now Maggie didn't know what was going on but was going to find out. Storming into Steve's room she didn't even give him a chance to see who it was;

"**What did you do?" **she asked. Steve looked up when the voice spoke and could tell that Maggie was angry, she'd obviously seen Kono leave and didn't miss how angry and hurt she was.

"**Something stupid" **Steve whispered but loud enough for Maggie to hear, seeing that, that comment wasn't going to win with her Steve continued **"I overheard some of the conversation you two had earlier and I took it the wrong way but called her out on it, saying that if she was having second thoughts about her feelings for me then she should just go" **Steve said guiltily and sneaked a peak at Maggie and how he wished he hadn't as her face was nothing but anger;

"**You what! My god have you completely lost your mind, she didn't even finish the conversation but I guessed she was talking about the way you would react to her kissing you not having second thoughts about her feelings for you" **Maggie shouted before taking the seat that was near Steve's bed **"I've seen Kono with other guys before but with you, she's loves you more than anything Steve and I've never seen that with anyone else. When Chin told her that you were in here and what had happened she went as white as a ghost and was worried sick that she was going to lose you before she even had a chance to tell you how she felt. She said you're with someone so I'm guessing…**

"**I'm not with anyone" **Steve cut Maggie off before she could continue **"I finished it with Catherine before you called me about Kono being shot" **Steve said before closing his eyes as he felt his head pound against his skull. Maggie's face softened a little before she stood up and made her way to the door;

"**I'm going to go and see if I can find Kono but you need to make this right Steve before you lose someone that's probably great for you. I mean let's face it she's a mini you anyway with the stunts she pulls" **Maggie laughed before nodding and leaving Steve to think over what she had just said.

The next day Steve was released from the hospital on the condition that he took things easy, Steve said he would but easy for a Seal wasn't to sit around and do nothing all day. Nope Steve was going straight to HQ to interrogate Catherine; Danny had sent him a text earlier that morning to say that HPD had picked her up. The only thing on Steve's mind was getting Kono her job back and hopefully they could have something normal, _"Kono" _he thought he really had to sort that out too but one thing at a time and that was to find out why Catherine had set Kono up.

Steve barged through the doors of HQ no longer than 20mins after leaving the hospital, he walked straight into his office grabbing a file before walking back out and spotting Danny and Chin;

"**Where is she?" **Steve asked in an angry tone that Danny and Chin had heard many times before;

"**In interrogation waiting on you" **Danny replied, he wondered if Steve had even heard the rest of his sentence as, as soon as the word interrogation came out Steve was off. Steve barged right into the interrogation room nearly making Catherine jump out the chair she was sitting in;

"**Why" **Steve shouted as he closed the door behind him **"Why did you set Kono up?" **he said shouting again while pacing back and forth. Catherine though decided to play innocent;

"**I have no idea what you are talking about Steve so there is no need to shout. So why am I here?" **she said keeping her voice as calm as she could. Steve however couldn't believe that she was denying it;

"**We've got the proof" **he said before handing her the file with the footage photos in it **"So I'll ask you again, why did you do it?" **he yelled but a bit quieter than before. Catherine couldn't believe what she was seeing _"how could that be" _she thought, she had been caught out so what was the point in denying it;

"**I did it so I wouldn't lose you" **she whispered as tears started to fall but Steve heard her.

Kono walked into the HQ building and was heading past the interrogation rooms when she spotted Danny and Chin looking through the window obviously concentrating on what was going on in the next room, she smiled slightly when she seen them jump at her voice;

"**What's going on?" **she asked but neither Danny or Chin said a word just looked at each other as if they had been caught stealing candy out a store _"damit" _Chin thought with everything that was going on they had forgotten to tell Kono that it was Catherine that had set her up;

"**Em…Steve is interrogating Catherine…she's…she's the one that set you up Kono" **Chin said falling over his words slightly. Kono frowned wondering if it was a joke but by the looks on their faces it clearly wasn't and she couldn't help the anger that ran through her body as she looked through the window and caught the last part that Catherine said _"I did it so I wouldn't lose you"_

"**I've already called the Governor so he's on his way here" **Danny said but it was clear that Kono was focused on what was being said on the other side of the glass;

"**Lose me? Did you not think that with doing this you probably would lose me" **Steve said in a lot calmer tone than before, he felt someone watching him through the glass but knew he wouldn't see how it was so he just kept going **"You got Kono suspended and doing that brought around a load of other crap, your actions got Kono shot, me hit with a car because I couldn't stop worrying about Kono and then i misunderstood a conversation and I've probably lost the person I truly love through all of that all because of what, you didn't want to lose me" **Steve said as his head fell down so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"**Steve please..." **Catherine begged but a shake of Steve's head was enough to stop her from continuing.

As the silence fell over the two of them Kono was watching on, she had heard everything that Steve said and she felt her heart break slightly by the way she spoke to him at the hospital but the anger she had was so much more over powering as she decided to pay Catherine a visit. Catherine and Steve both jumped and quickly looked at the door when it slammed against the wall revealing an angry Kono;

"**You bitch, you nearly cost me everything all because what you where jealous" **she yelled getting right in Catherine's face **"How could you! How could you try and take away my career like that?" **she yelled at her and she noticed that Catherine was mad too with the look she seen in her eyes.

"**Because you don't deserve him, he deserves someone better than a cheap excuse of a cop" **Catherine spat back which was a bad mistake and Kono lunged at her but before she could get a hold of Catherine, Steve grabbed Kono from behind and dragged her out the room just as the Governor appeared.

"**Commander McGarret I believe you have found the person that set up Officer Kalakua and also have proof?" **the Governor asked, he had seen Steve drag Kono out of the room and wondered what had happened.

"**Yes Sir, the person you want is in that room ready to go" **Steve said as he watched to officers from HPD enter and get Catherine.

"**Very well as from now you are fully back to work Officer Kalakua and I'd like to thank you for saving the kidnapped girl even when you were on suspension. I'll let you know if HPD catch the suspect responsible" **and with that the Governor left followed out by HPD and Catherine who sent one last glare to the 50 team before walking out the doors. 

"**I'm calling it a day guys, I'll see you in the morning" **and with that Kono left never once looking at Steve.

Kono was sitting in her apartment drinking a beer and watching some crap on TV as she thought over all the events that had happened but one that struck her the most was the words Steve told Catherine in the interrogation room. Steve loved her and she had no idea how she was going to fix what was now broken between them after everything she said at the hospital. Looking at the clock it was close to 1.30am knowing that everything could wait until tomorrow she decided to head to bed for hopefully a good night sleep. She had just placed one foot on the staircase when there was suddenly loud bangs pounding against her door _"who the hell is that" _she thought as she walked towards the door. Sighing as she unlocked it, she pulled it open and was shocked to see who was there;

"**Steve"**

**So there is chapter 12 and I do hope you enjoy it. There will be one final chapter and that will be up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I thought this would have been the final chapter to this 5 0 fic but it's not! Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, alerts and are following. It's always a pleasure writing them knowing that so many of you will enjoy. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 13**

_Looking at the clock it was close to 1.30am knowing that everything could wait until tomorrow she decided to head to bed for hopefully a good night sleep. She had just placed one foot on the staircase when there was suddenly loud bangs pounding against her door "who the hell is that" she thought as she walked towards the door. Sighing as she unlocked it, she pulled it open and was shocked to see who was there;_

"_Steve"_

Steve had no idea what he was going to say or do for that matter when he turned up at Kono's at 1.30 in the morning, looking at her now he can tell that she was shocked to see him standing on her front door step. After everything that had happened over the past few days and the way he had spoken to her at the hospital after he woke up, all he wanted was to apologise and hopefully find it if they could go forward with a relationship between them.

"**What are you doing here?"** Kono asked it came out harsher than she intended but she was tired and she was still angry at him for the whole hospital thing. Steve saw the look in her eyes and knew she was angry but he wasn't about to give up;

"**Can I come in?"** his voice had a pleaded edge to it but he didn't care. He watched as Kono thought about it first but relief washed over him when Kono moved away from the door and left it open so he took that as his cue to come in.

Kono stood in her small livingroom with her arms folded across her chest, she had no idea why Steve was here at this time but all she could think of was that he better have a bloody good excuse. She seen him close the door as he came in and slowly made his way towards her but stopped before he got too close;

"**I'm sorry"** he said quietly, so quiet that Kono nearly missed what he said but she heard it, those two words she had been waiting on since the hospital but somehow it felt as though those two words had come too late **"I'm sorry for what Catherine done to you, I'm sorry that you got suspended, I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything about it and I'm also sorry for the way I spoke to you in the hospital. I had no right to jump to conclusions until I had heard the full story"** he said with so much emotion he was actually struggling to hold back the tears. Kono stood speechless Steve was pouring everything out and that was something he never ever did, he hid his emotions well but this time he was being openly honest and she felt her heart swell a little at the sight **"I don't know how much of the conversation you heard in the interrogation room between me and Catherine but I love you, I've loved you for so long and I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I'm not going to force you into anything, I know after everything that you probably want some time and space to think over things so I'm willing to give you all the time and space you need, I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes"** he said eyes locked on hers and never once moving away. Kono had tears streaming down her face and she felt the love she had for him grow that much more. Steve stood and closed the space between them, he kissed her softly on the lips before walking towards the door, he turned and gave her a quick wink before walking out and heading to his truck.

Kono stood motionless as she watched Steve walk out her front door, she was running everything he had just said through her head, he loved her _"oh god"_ she thought he actually really loved her. With that thought she couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she collapsed on her sofa and the tears starting falling, she cried so hard and she fell asleep.

Steve woke up the next morning and felt as though his whole body was going to explode as he stretched as best he could on the sofa he was currently lying on. After he declared his love to Kono last night and left he couldn't go back to his own house so decided to head back to HQ and that's where he spent the night. He lay awake looking up at the ceiling knowing that today they would need to find the person that took the wee girl and shot Kono but he just couldn't concentrate on anything else apart from Kono. But Steve always stuck to his promises and he told Kono that if she needed time and space well he would give her it. Moving his head slightly he caught sight of Danny and Chin busy working away at the smart table, he also noticed that Kono wasn't in yet but after him turning up in the early hours of the morning he wouldn't blame her for coming in late.

Kono walked into HQ nearly an hour late, if Danny or Chin noticed then they didn't say anything as they nodded to her in greeting but she was grateful for them not mentioning her being late as she just needed time to herself before she had to speak with Steve. She wasn't even in her office 10mins when her phone went off indicating that she had a text, reading it; it turned out to be a tip of where their suspect was and she was grateful for the distraction. Rushing out of her office she shouted to Steve to join them at the table as they had a lead, as she began typing away on the smart table she noticed that Steve still wore the same clothes he had last night. She frowned at him slightly and looked towards Danny and Chin and by the looks on their faces they had noticed too;

"**I received a tip to my mobile, this is the place our suspect is supposed to be hiding" **Kono said as the address popped up on the screen.

"**Ok let's go, Kono you're with me" **Steve said and before anyone had a chance to responded Steve was already half way through the doors.

The short ride to the address they had was anything but comfortable, it was awkward in Kono's mind anyway, she couldn't get out of the truck quick enough when they pulled up at their destination as the tension inside was too much to bear. The four members of the 5 0 team quickly and quietly made their way towards the house, Danny and Chin took the back as Steve and Kono took the front. Entering the house they realised that it was bigger than they thought so decided to split up but keep in touch at all times through their ear pieces. Kono went to move down the hall to the left when Steve quickly grabbed hold of her hand, she quickly turned to look at him before giving his hand a small squeeze and smile before heading off to clear the house she could hear Danny and Chin through the ear piece clearing from the back. Kono made her way to the last room that was at the end of the corridor she decided to clear until she heard commotion from above her and through her ear piece;

"**Danny, Chin you guys here that?" **she asked as she quickly made her way back towards the staircase.

"**Yeah we hear it, we're coming up from the basement"** came Danny's reply. Kono sighed in relief that they were coming but her heart beat was quickening with every step she took;

"**Steve? Steve can you hear me?" **she asked slightly rushed and her concern just grew more and more as she got no response **"Danny? Chin?" **she asked but again nothing "dammit" she thought this part of the house must have no signal for the ear pieces. She reached the top of the stairs and heard the commotion come from the first door on her right, it wasn't closed all the way over but what made her heart sink as she looked in was Steve held at gun point by their suspect.

Steve couldn't believe he had let his guard down and was now looking at a gun pointed at his face and the person they had been looking for holding it. How the end was everything going wrong again he just wished that this was a dream and he would wake up any second but this guy was clearly distracted something and was also getting on Steve's nervous. Steve decided to take a chance and move slowly for his spare hand gun in his side pocket but unfortunately his movement wasn't slow enough and their suspect caught it;

"**You idiot I said don't move!" **he yelled, he moved the gun to aim for Steve's head and in that moment all that could be heard was a loud _"BANG" _echoing all around the house.

**Well there you have chapter 13 but I will say that the next chapter will be the last but it will be up very soon. So the question is – who fired the gun?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, alerts and has added myself or a story to follow. But I'm afraid this is the end of this story but I really hope you enjoy. As always thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 14**

_Steve decided to take a chance and move slowly for his spare hand gun in his side pocket but unfortunately his movement wasn't slow enough and their suspect caught it;_

"_You idiot I said don't move!" he yelled, he moved the gun to aim for Steve's head and in that moment all that could be heard was a loud "BANG" echoing all around the house._

Danny and Chin quickly made their way towards the commotion as soon as they heard it but they were coming up from the basement at the other end of the house so they knew Kono would get there before them. This house was probably too big for just the 4 of them to search but they could deal with it. They reached the bottom of the staircase where the sound had come from above but by this point all was quiet. They had just made it half way up the stairs when a bang echoed all through the house. Quickly ducking at the sudden noise they both looked at each other concern all over their face;

"**Steve? Kono?" **Danny asked but all he got was static in response.

"**We've lost connection" **Chin said sighing, nodding to Danny they two quickly rushed up the rest of the stairs but quickly came to a stop as they came face to face with Kono's back, her gun pointed in a doorway.

Steve closed his eyes the minute he seen the gun being raised to his head, if this was the moment he died then he was glad he'd told Kono that he loved her. Steve heard the bang go off but when he opened his eyes the perp was lying on the floor in front of him with a bullet hole right between the eyes. Steve released a breathe he didn't realise he was holding, there was only one other person apart from himself that could pull off a shot like that and that was Kono. The squeaking of the door opening behind him caused Steve to turn around and there standing in the doorway was Kono, Chin and Danny.

When Kono seen their suspect point the gun towards Steve's head she didn't even need to think twice as she pulled the trigger, she thanked god that Steve had taught her everything about sniper shooting and that she was lucky she could pull off a good shot because if she was a few inches wide Steve would have been the one on the ground and that thought just didn't bare thinking about. Seeing Danny and Chin walk towards her she nodded her head at them before entering the room, the door squeaked letting Steve know of their presence as he turned to face them. For the first time since early hours of the morning Kono and Steve locked eyes, every emotion running past each other's eyes but Steve said the only thing he could say in that moment;

"**Thanks" **he said softly as he continued to look at him. Kono still watched him as if she was making sure he was actually alive and that she hadn't miss but gave him a small smile as a response before looking away. Danny and Chin watched the two of them and wondered what was wrong but thought better than to question it the now, Chin cleared his throat;

"**I'll get HPD down here and then I think we could call it a day, maybe a few drinks and paperwork can wait until tomorrow" **he said watching Steve who still had his eyes on Kono.

"**Sounds good" **he said before walking past them and leaving the house.

Nearly 5 hours had passed since she killed the perp to save Steve, nearly 5 hours since she saw the love of her life being held at gun point and nearly 5 hours since she took a shot that could have easily hit Steve if she had aimed wrong. But 5 hours since then she found herself going round the side of Steve's house heading towards the back that looked out over the ocean and that is where she found him. He was sitting out in the sand looking out over the ocean and just from sitting she could tell he had everything about them going round and round in his head just like her.

Steve felt her presence from behind him before she sat down next to him on the sand, the silence between them was comfortable which Steve thought was strange after everything that had happened but he was more than grateful that it wasn't awkward. The silence didn't last long though as Steve decided to break it;

"**Thanks again for today, I got distracted again and you saved me so thanks" **he said as he looked out over the ocean to scared to look at her for now. Kono sighed at hearing him thanking her again but was slightly confused by his comment of _"distracted again" _meant;

"**It's my job Steve you know that but you're welcome, I know you would have done the same for me. But what do you mean by distracted again?" **Kono asked, she knew he didn't normally open up but she hoped that he would again like in the early hours of the morning. Steve grabbed her hand for support and he was pleased when Kono squeezed his hand back;

"**When I got hit with the car, I was distracted because I was thinking about you in the hospital and the fact that I had overheard the conversation which turned out to be something I misunderstood" **he said sighing before turning to finally look at her. She was sitting watching him intently, urging him to continue with her eyes **"And then today when I ended up being at gun point because I couldn't get the fact that I had probably screwed up what we could possibly have. When I saw that gun being pointed at my head the only thing I could think of was that if I was to die right there then at least I was able to tell you that I love you" **he whispered the last part and hung his head but Kono had heard it. As Steve lifted his head to look at her, Kono had tears running freely down her face.

"**I've never been so scared in my whole life like I was today Steve, I had to stand there and watch the person I love be held at gun point. If I've learned anything from today it's that this time and space thing isn't going to work for me" **she said letting everything just come out in the open since she knew that she wanted nothing more than Steve. Steve's eyes quickly locked with hers after her confession;

"**You..you love me?" **Steve stuttered out which got a giggle from Kono.

"**Really Steve I thought it was obvious but yes I love you and today I realised that in this line of job time and space won't work for us and I don't want it either. So what do you say, willing to give us a go?" **Kono asked with a huge smile on her face and hoping with everything that Steve would say yes. Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing; Kono loved him and wanted to be with him. He couldn't stop the smile that took over his face and Kono noticed it too;

"**I love you Kono more than anything and being with you would make me the happiest man alive" **Steve quickly said but before Kono had a chance to say anything Steve's lips was on hers and they finally made love for the first time under the stars.

**And there you have it, the very last chapter. But you are all probably going to hate me now as this is my last 50 story for a few weeks as I go away on holiday on Monday for 5 days. But don't worry I will be back with more 50 fic's and it will be a sequel to this story!**


End file.
